BBRae Week 2017
by ThrowawayName
Summary: These are my submissions for BBRae Week 2017 on tumblr. As a side-note, I am one of the organizers of the event, and if you are curious, feel free to PM me for more details, or my blog (azarath-evo) Please feel free to leave any comments/compliments/criticisms you might have in a review.
1. Unorthodox Sleeping ArrangementsPining

Beast Boy and his companion for the night were making for a tight fit in this sleeping bag. He could feel their bodies touching each other, and flinching away as quickly as possible at the slightest touch. Anything to keep themselves away from the embarrassment that only they would really know about.

He wasn't sure how he got into this situation with his partner. They were trapped in the mining cave following an explosion. The others had no idea where they were, and both were too exhausted to do anything about it. Communications were down, and it could be a while before the others find them. They had managed to find a sleeping bag in the emergency room near the back of the mine, they weren't really sure why it was even in there. Maybe if a miner just needed to sleep that badly? Who knows.

All Beast Boy knew was that he would feel a lot more comfortable if his girlfriend were here. He got stuck with Robin, however, and it was beyond awkward. Awkward enough that he just had to try to break the ice with his trademark humor.

"You know, I sleep with a bird every night, but you're not really my type, Dick."

Robin sighed. Loudly.

"Yeah, laugh it up Beast Boy, we both know we'd much rather be sleeping with the girls tonight rather than with each other." He groaned. "Just get some sleep."

"It would be easier if this sleeping bag were bigger, and you wouldn't stop touching me."

"What are you, five?"

"I know I'm not the only one flinching at being touched here!"

"Fine, whatever, I'm not having an easy time here either."

Silence fell over them.

"So, want to just talk in the meantime?"

"I doubt I could stop you, even if I wanted to. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, how about the girls?"

Robin actually smiled at that.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"How great they are."

"Pretty simple, but I can't deny that is a good topic. What's so great about Raven?"

"Everything man, you wouldn't know it, but she's so affectionate in private. It's adorable seeing her like that compared to her normal disposition. She's quite the cuddler."

"Oh yeah, that's nothing compared to Starfire. I sleep next to her, and she practically glows and keeps me warm all night."

"Bet she's quite the tiger in bed."

"Yeah," he said dreamily, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, come on, I know she's not as innocent as she appears."

Robin hesitated, this was normally something he'd never talk about with anyone. Intimacy was so private to him. But, given the situation, he made a decision.

"Garfield,"

"Uh oh, you used my real name."

"What we say here is never going to be shared with anybody else, swear it."

"On my grave."

"Ok." He paused. "Starfire is honestly one girl that will rock your world multiple times in a single session."

"Woah." Beast Boy sounded impressed.

"Hey, I shared the details on Star, so what's Raven even like?"

"Oh, Rae? Doubt I'll ever find better. I think she uses her empathy to know what to do, because she always seems to do exactly what I need at the right time. Switch position? She's on it. Take a break? She's already started. Resume? Already on top of me again. What's Star like with her tongue?"

"It's prehensile," Beast Boy whistled, "I can't imagine Raven being much of a giver."

"She can be generous, just not as generous as me," he smirked.

"Alright ladies man, don't pat yourself on the back too hard for loving your girlfriend."

"Hey, look who's talking. You're practically glowing just talking about how great Star is."

Robin sighed once again, "I wish I were with her right now."

"Same, I'm just so used to being with her now, it feels weird not being able to smell her shampoo."

"I know what you mean, you're a great friend and all, but you're definitely not Starfire."

"And you're no Raven either. Looks like we're both screwed."

Silence fell over them both again. The two were still thinking of their female halves, the girls who meant everything to them, and the ones they might just want to spend their lives with.

"Hey Rob?"

"What is it now Beast Boy?"

"We could cuddle and pretend the other is our girlfriend."

Robin stared at him.

"Not a word about this to anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

 _Meanwhile_

"Y'all have been searching for hours now, I'm sure they'll be fine. My sensors just confirmed that they're asleep and there's still tons of rocks in the way. They'll wake up and be energized enough for Beast Boy to get them out, will you two please get some sleep?"

Raven and Starfire turned to Cyborg with the glare that could kill a man faster than a basilisk.

"No." They simply said in unison, and went back to work.

Cyborg had never considered himself a religious man until that moment.


	2. Awkward Moments

The door suddenly opened with a hiss, causing Beast Boy to jump in shock. In the doorway stood Raven, who was now just staring at Beast Boy. Staring at Beast Boy who was currently wearing her leotard and cloak.

"Uhhhhhhh," was all Beast Boy could manage out.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

The blushing merely intensified.

"How do you even fit in those?"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor in shame.

"Beast Boy?"

"What?"

"Just answer me slowly, why are you wearing my clothes?"

"I wanted to see how they felt?"

"And?"

"I don't think these were made for dudes, dude."

"Of course they weren't. You know I can see your briefs sticking out at the edges?"

"Ahhhh! How do you even keep your underwear from showing?"

"I wear thongs Beast Boy, you're supposed to wear a thong with a leotard." She answered him with a roll of her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes?"

"Hot." He smirked.

"Flattering, but you still have a lot to answer for."

Beast Boy whined.

"Oh no, I think you owe me quite a bit for this."

"Uh oh."

She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered into his ear, "First, you're taking me out to dinner. Then, maybe if you manage to woo me, you'll get to wear my special clothes some more."

"Special clothes?"

She whispered in his ear.

"Dude!"

"Yes, and if you're really good, maybe you'll even see me wear them."


	3. Telling the Team

The only one she had told before now was Raven. The only one she had trusted to keep it a secret until she was ready to tell the others. The one she had been dating for years when she felt that she was a man.

Now, however? She was in front of Dick, Victor, and Kori, finally ready to tell them her secret. She tried her best to not keep them in suspense, but words were difficult to say in the moment. All the planning about how she would tell them was going down the drain as fear over how they would take it started taking grip.

She knew Kori was a very loving person, but what did Tamaran even think of gender? Dick has had some kind of conservative views in the past, and she had never once heard her best friend say anything about LGBT issues. It was so difficult to tell how her family would even take the news.

That was when her girlfriend came to save the day.

"Gabby has something she would like to tell you guys.'

"Who?"

"Gabby?"

"She?"

Gabby cleared her throat, her pointy ears drooping a bit out of fear and nervousness.

"Um, hi, I'd prefer to be called Gabby now, and use female pronouns from now on."

Kori was the first to react.

"You are now a girl?"

"I've felt this way for almost a year now. I only just now got the courage to tell you guys about it."

"But you still look like a boy?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't matter with gender. I hope to start transitioning soon."

She looked at the guys on the team. She noticed that Dick's expression had hardly changed, and Victor was warmly smiling. She guessed that was acceptance from them?

"Garfield-"

"Gabby, please."

"Gabby, if you are a girl, does that mean we can have the girl talk and go to the mall of shopping together?"

"Of course Kori."

She watched Kori squeal in delight. Guess she was on board with it too.

Victor stood and approached her.

"Guess this means I got another sister now, huh?"

Gabby smiled, "Yeah, dude."

"So does that mean that you're in lesbians with Raven?" he asked.

"Um?"

"I'm bisexual actually." Raven clarified.

"You are?"

"Nobody ever asked, you all just knew that I like boys, but my boyfriend has been a girlfriend for months now. I don't think that's all that strange a concept to grasp, is it?"

"No, of course not Rae. Hey Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

Victor was still smiling, but his tone carried a hint of seriousness to it, "I know it's not all that comparable to your situation, but I know what it's like to drastically have your body changed. So, if you need any advice for when you start transitioning, I'm here for you girl."

Gabby smiled back at him when Dick came up to him.

"Gabby, if you need it, me and Bruce will help pay for your HRT and everything else you'll need. I'm more than happy to help you out with this."

She was floored by this offer. She knew Mento would likely not support her in this, so having Dick offer to cover it for her, was enough to let a few tears of joy loose.

"Thanks guys, for understanding."


	4. Goodbyes

For all that she had gone through in her harsh life, nothing had prepared Raven for this.

In an instant, he was gone. Killed in the Joker's rampage by a nuke, along with the rest of Metropolis and much of the Teen Titans. Now only she, Victor, and Dick remained. Raven wasn't sure what had happened to Kori and the younger members, but given Superman's mission statement so far, she wasn't too eager to find out.

But Garfield, _her_ Garfield was dead. She could easily sympathize with what Superman was going through right now. He wasn't the only one to lose a lover. A lover that often felt like as much of a soulmate as one person could be.

Sure, maybe she would get over it eventually. Find somebody else to love. But that seemed like an awful fate right now. Just forgetting about the wonderful man Garfield had been to her seemed just plain cruel. She would sooner bring her father into the world and-

No. She couldn't think like that. She could never think like that. She loved Garfield with all her being, but was he really worth destroying the world over?

Raven doubted it, but as she looked at the casket being lowered into the ground, it seemed to just get more and more appealing an idea.

She whispered to herself, "Goodbye Garfield, and thanks for loving me more than anybody should."

The casket was lowered all the way into the ground. The diggers were shoveling the dirt on top of it, forever burying him away from her gaze ever again.

"I swear, that nobody will ever experience this kind of loss again if I can help it."

Raven stayed longer than anybody else did at his funeral. Long after the others had left, even Victor had called it in before she did. She stood solemnly over his grave, taking in the sight of his tombstone that simply said:

Garfield Logan

1980 – 2003

Superhero. Friend. Lover

This would never happen to anybody again. She would help Superman insure that with all of her might.

And maybe, if even Superman couldn't accomplish that. Then her father might be an option after all.

* * *

 _A/N -Just for clarification, this takes place in the Injustice universe_


	5. Casual Love

"Of all the times for you two to do this, you had to do it today!"

Robin was beyond pissed. He was furious with his teammates, furious enough for his normally amicable personality to give away to nothing but rage and aggression, and he was now directing it purely at Beast Boy and Raven.

The two were wincing, blushing in embarrassment both from the incident, and from being chewed out for it in front of Starfire and Cyborg. Those two were just quietly watching from the sidelines, too afraid to get involved on either side.

"I mean, I get it, I'm not going to tell you guys what you can and can't do in your personal lives, unless it's illegal. But did you guys really have to start your little friends with benefits thing off, by having sex in the pool while the Justice League are visiting?"

Yeah, that had happened. The two of them had been going at it in the shallow end of the pool when the whole League, as well as the other Titans had walked in on them. It was a mortifying experience, to say the least.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

Beast Boy was the first to respond.

"Dude, what is there to even say? We forgot the visit was today, and made a mistake. We paid the price by having Superman see us naked, what more do you want?"

"It was a one time thing Robin. They never caught us the other times they visited." Raven added.

"Wait, other times?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"You guys know Superman has superhearing, don't you?"

They both paled.


	6. Ocean

"Now was this a good idea, or was this a good idea, Rae?"

Raven had to admit that this was actually a rather brilliant idea. Take one of the pods from the ship, cuddle up together, turn on the auto-pilot, and enjoy the sights of the ocean together. Sure beats any date to the Aquariam, or God forbid, SeaWorld.

"You did very good today, beloved."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me that, Rae Bae."

"I can't say the same about 'Rae Bae', however." She responded while nuzzling up closer to him.

They spent hours together just watching the various sea life, Beast Boy naming off the different species and any interesting fun facts that he could think of. It was an interesting position to be in for once, usually it was Raven explaining things to him while he was rapt with attention. He could listen to her gravelly voice lecture him for hours on just about anything.

But for today, at least, it was his turn to be the smart one as she listened on to his voice talk about different fish, sharks, octopus', squids, jellyfish, crabs, whales, dolphins, eldritch beings. The whole gambit of ocean life, really.

The lecturing wouldn't last forever, however. Eventually they both felt themselves getting drowsier and drowsier by the minute, and they got the blanket out that they had brought with them. The couple cuddled up even closer together.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Wanna make love when we wake up?"

"What, down here?"

"Yeah, would be pretty cool to fool around under the sea, you know?"

"I suppose it would be interesting."

"Sweet, we're probably gonna be the only people in the Mile Below Club"

Raven sighed and fell asleep.


	7. Justice League

The watchtower.

Changeling and Raven had been aboard it for twenty-four days now, and it was still surreal even being here. They had both more than earned their League membership, but actually being recognized for it and standing alongside the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and The Flash was something neither one felt like they would get used to.

Sure there had been a drive to recruit more members for the League, they had joined along with plenty of other heroes such as Doctor Fate, a Japanese woman who just so happened to go by Doctor Light, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Captain Marvel, and of course Starfire and Cyborg had joined them as well.

But still, having Superman actually tell you "Don't be afraid to disagree with me, we're all equals here." was something neither had seen coming. It was good to see that Superman truly was every bit of a great man as he presented himself to be.

Batman hadn't paid them much mind. Raven suspected that he didn't like her, and Changeling did claim that he could take up with him if Batman truly had a problem with her, but she still felt uneasy around the man. He was nothing like Dick Grayson, at least.

Getting love advice from Flash and Green Lantern, however, was the weirdest yet. It was well known among their teammates on the League that she and Changeling were married, and the two had taken it upon themselves to give them advice for the perfect wedding.

Barry was insisting that Wally be Gar's best man, despite the two barely knowing each other (I mean, nobody could possibly replace Victor as Gar's best man anyway), and Hal, upon realizing that Raven had no father to walk down the aisle with her had offered to do it for her.

Raven had quickly told him that she'd think about it. She had been considering having Dick do it, but it would just be so weird having somebody her age walk her down the aisle.

Her problem was solved by the unlikeliest of people, however.

Batman had approached her one day, while she was alone. She had been nervous about having to talk to the man who had raised one of the men in her life that she considered a brother, especially one she was convinced had hated her.

"Dick has told me a lot about each of the Titans. How he considers each of you to be his siblings."

"I'd say Starfire is more like his wife, but yes, he does."

"Let me walk you down the aisle. I may not have shown it, but I've always felt that your team was the best thing to happen to him. I want to consider the Titans an extended part of the Batfamily, if you will let me.

Raven had agreed to his request. It was a more humble and friendly request than she had ever expected from the Dark Knight himself, but she would go on to find that for all his supposed faults, Bruce Wayne was a genuinely good man who cared deeply for his fellow teammates.

It might have been weird at first, but Raven was sure that the Watchtower would be as natural and comfortable to live in as Titans Tower ever was, perhaps even more so. She would just have to make an effort to get to know more of the other teammates besides her beloved, Cyborg, and Starfire.


End file.
